


【双黄狐狸】镜中人

by Pangcishaozhu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangcishaozhu/pseuds/Pangcishaozhu
Summary: 浪久了总是要还的（比大拇指





	【双黄狐狸】镜中人

**Author's Note:**

> 磊老板×戏子渤

他正心烦意乱，偏偏手掌下摁着的腰身还不老实的扭来扭去，磕磕巴巴的解释遇见张老板是多么巧合，和沈老板又是纯属投缘……然而黄磊不予理睬，他现在只想找个借口，把这个不安分的人吻的头晕眼花。  
黄渤被他压在梳妆台上时已经头晕眼花了，一身薄薄的戏服隔不掉黄老板掌心的热度，自己也只能可怜巴巴的扒着桌面卖乖，一声声磊哥喊的绵软无比，奈何屁股后面的人根本不吃他这一套，醋意上头准备新愁旧账都裹在这一串巴掌里拍在浑圆的屁股上，于是惊的这人啊呜一声往前窜了窜。  
躲也没用，黄磊手臂一使劲又稳稳的把人拖了回来，正把胯下火热贴上那长衫包裹住的软臀，黄磊嘴角笑意更深，掐着对方腰身的手分出一只挪到屁股上使劲揉着，方才被打的火辣辣的那处也被揉了个均匀，如细小的电流在小渤柔软的身子里四处奔走。  
虽然说从小被师傅严打惯了，皮都该糙起来金刚不坏了，但小渤儿就是自小比其他师兄弟生的好，按他的话来说这是小时候没事儿泡水里养出来的，要不然怎么还能让后面的人揉了半圈还想再搓两圈呢？只是这疼痛感也愈发难忍受了，不自觉从嗓子眼挤出几声破碎的哼唧，到黄磊耳朵里就全然成了撒娇。  
黄磊心里顿时不情不愿的软了，舔了舔下唇，用还硬着的某处顶了顶某人发抖的屁股：“不想挨这几个巴掌也行，”他伸出手捏起小渤两颊肉肉的脸蛋，在镜子里看着他红彤彤的脸，嘴角上挑道，“把爷伺候舒坦了，你就有好日子过了”。

等黄渤哼哼唧唧的解释完自己和那些公子哥贵老板的闲言碎语，那按耐不住的第三根手指也早已在沟壑里琢磨的差不多了，待身下人喘口气的功夫一瞬便挤了进去，而对方温暖的地方容纳到了极限，那些个口齿伶俐的辩论也如他所愿的转为了更讨喜的呻吟。  
那顺滑精致的戏服单薄的挂在小渤儿腰际，倾泻下一条轻柔的弧度，又随着主人的身体摇晃，晃出一片淡蓝色的残影。  
黄磊抓着小渤的手向后握住了自己挺立的器物，粗喘着气把他往桌子上推。小渤则被生理眼泪熏糊了眼帘，小腹顶着桌沿还要被人使劲往前摁，差点一头撞上装满了小灯泡的镜子。就是这时他还要一边咬住下唇压抑自己支离破碎的身影，一边用软软的小肉手来回的抚慰着滚烫的家伙，直至感觉那坚硬滚烫的部分都镶进自己掌心，再用手指攀附着来回套弄。  
黄磊抽空用手使劲捋了一把头发，如果小渤愿意抬头看，他大概能惊讶的看到这个看似粗鲁又孩子气的男人眼里流露的星芒，正痴痴的倾泻在小渤身上，似乎要钉进他的皮肉里。  
但是小渤儿没有，他被压的就快要窒息了，手掌里充满欲望的触感唤醒了他柔软骨骼里五脏六腑的冲动，小兄弟也不情不愿的抬起头，在桌沿下来回蹭弄，只能隔靴搔痒。  
黄磊目不转睛的盯着黄渤穿着戏服时紧绷的后背，心里一刻不停的想着：他在台上是不是也这么紧张？那时衣服里裹着的身体是不是也这么动情？又有多少人在台下火红了一双眼睛要把他的布料看破，生生捧出一把肉来？  
黄渤猝不及防被手指戳中了致命点，惊呼一声险些把下唇给咬破，然后这点泛着淡淡血腥味的呻吟便如桌子腿吱呀发出的声响一样蔓延开来，仿佛迎合讨好着身后人粗重的喘息，他把手流连在小渤身上，此刻每分每秒都希望他是他的。  
拉过一把椅子，黄磊把皱巴巴的手指抽出来，拦腰抱过身体已经软绵绵的人，直直的安放在腿上，黄渤被这一阵动作搞的头晕眼花，刚才还在情欲的独木舟上站不稳脚，现在就已经踏踏实实的坐在硬邦邦的腿上──哦不对，那硬邦邦的可能是别的东西。  
黄磊这才真正贴着小渤的耳朵跟他“咬耳朵”，那伶俐的牙齿咬着圆润的耳廓，不时用温热湿润的舌头舔舐过牙印，最后由舌尖慢慢品味到浑圆饱满的耳垂，吞吞吐吐，仿佛是在品尝一道美味的压轴大餐。  
“渤儿，你睁眼看看，是不是脸上的妆还没卸干净，怎么我看着这么红呢？”黄磊故意逗他，一只骨骼分明的手也撩起衣摆往这人身下摸去，只见刚钻进去片刻，黄渤的呼吸便被扼住了似的开始急促，一双细长的眼睛眯起，溢出闪闪发光的泪花，里面还摇晃着镜子里满面通红被欺负的不行的自己，光是瞄了一眼便叫他更加面红耳赤，恨不得两眼一闭昏去好了。  
他现在算是看明白了，今天磊爷这架势是不把他操趴在这里誓不罢休了。黄渤慢慢适应着身下有规律的快感浪潮，一边伸出手与黄磊扶着自己腰身的手紧贴在一起，企图早点开始早点结束。  
然而黄磊接收到这些信号时只是淡淡一笑，抿着嘴唇嗅着小渤儿耳后的味道，抚慰的手不断用力，甚至夹杂上了些许技巧。他认真的看着镜子里小渤紧闭双眼打颤的模样，观察明明就快要到高潮了，还隐忍着失态小声喘着气的可爱样儿。只是这人愈可爱，他便愈想要狠狠欺负，于是就在感觉到他大腿也跟着痉挛的时刻，黄磊自然而然的松开了手。  
“哈啊……”黄渤漏出一声轻飘飘的字符，如被黄磊叼住把柄一样，后者温柔的叼住他的耳尖，吮着那点通红往下咽，同时用膝盖把小渤两条绵软的腿顶开，张到难以启齿的大。  
尽管那身长长的戏服遮住了眼下春光，但这比一丝不挂更让人食指大动。黄磊忍着把他送上高潮的冲动想要抽出手来，动弹的下一秒便被黄渤死死摁住，黄磊感觉着这人紧绷的身体在那一摁后像是柔软的棉花一样渐渐瘫在自己怀里，心里也一下子被填满了。  
黄渤费力的扭过身子，右耳在空气里是冰凉的寒意，但耐不住他拽着黄老板的指尖发烫，还有紧紧相贴的唇，温热的一刻不停的互相传送着氧气，似乎是泡进了深海，而唯有这样他们才能存活了一样。  
小渤的手也滑进了自己的戏服，和黄磊那张微微湿漉的手贴合在一起，他们气息混成一团，此刻随着他们合力的动作也开始不稳，小渤率先发出低吟，夹在他们的唇齿间均匀。  
动作着的手混匀了湿意，在这片深不见底的海域里把快感撩拨拔起，做到动情时，粗喘着的气息才微微错开，小渤的鼻尖蹭在磊磊的脸颊上，眨巴眼睛还有几滴破碎的晶莹，此时说出来的话也软绵绵的，使劲拽住如同踩到了奶猫的尾巴，尖锐里总带着点撩拨的意味。  
“不行了磊爷……要、要去了……”  
那张开的双腿有意无意的要勾住什么，最后只能肌肉绷劲，被铺天盖地的快感干的战栗不止，小渤紧闭了眼睛，生怕自己高潮时的晃神被人捕捉了去，然后是更加得寸进尺的欺负。  
黄磊感觉小腹抵着的腰身一会儿软成一滩湿答答的水，一会儿又绷得紧紧的如临大敌，此刻衣袍下的玩意儿尽情释放了自个，湿漉漉的躺在自己掌心里，另外一只小肉手也没了力气，连手指头都懒得动弹。  
那一阵阵压抑的呻吟让黄磊太阳穴一阵阵的突突，他亲吻小渤汗津津的额头，反手把他西服下湿湿嗒嗒的手牵出来，好像在炫耀什么。  
“磊、磊爷，我们回去再做，好不好？”小渤缓了半天，好不容易回过神来时黄磊也伸出手从胳膊底下把自己抱起来，他腰下一阵酸软，无力的耷拉着两条腿也任由他摆弄，末了只能小心翼翼的求饶，“爷，我真不行了……我今儿唱了一晚上呢……”  
“唱给大家听的有什么意思？”黄磊撩起晕染开颜色的戏服，把人往自己无处发泄的欲望上按，“我要你叫给我听”。  
话音刚落，小渤便无法阻止这余下的一系列动作，只能梗着脖子一点点被强迫着坐上那根火热粗大上。这感知烧的他脸颊都红了，在黄磊眼里却比抹了胭脂水粉都好看，于是情不自禁往深顶了顶，立刻让反复挣扎无果的人彻底放弃，瘫软在黄磊怀里大口喘气。  
“嗯啊…好胀……”黄渤夹着那粗大不安的扭了扭，侧过头是黄磊那双耐人寻味的眼睛，向前看是自己羞臊的姿势和被上的模样，而当自己想要闭眼逃过一劫时，那双手更是在他腰上和胸上肆无忌惮的又掐又拧，不给他闭眼装死的机会，“磊哥、磊磊哥……啊、啊、啊轻点……”  
黄磊揉着这把腰上下顶动起来，颠的小渤话都说不稳，眯着泪盈盈的眸子看镜子里那片朦胧在上下颠簸，简直淫靡至极。  
“你再给我唱呀？你上次和张先生说的，唱的最拿手的曲子是甚么来着？”黄磊本来还想磨一会儿这小笨蛋，但没想到明明前些日子还在租的公寓里尝了整整一宿的人干起来依旧那么酣畅淋漓，简直就要让人溺死在这快欲之中了，于是借着那软肉欲拒还迎的把戏，次次命中靶心，把小渤颠的浑身酥酥麻麻无一刻不是在过电，就这样还要继续调戏着，“你今晚上是要给我唱鱼水之欢啊还是翻云覆雨啊？还是你两个都要唱，嗯？”他尾音拖长，鼻尖蹭着小渤后颈嗅着他好闻的体香，声音不大，但语气咄咄逼人，正如身下不肯放过黄渤一般。  
“啊、啊……啊不行了，我的哥哥呀……”  
黄渤受不了黄磊把滚滚醋意都用这种方式发泄给自己，后来脖子也要搂不住了，按在胸前的手变成了揉捏，隔着布料顶好的衣服揉捏那颗硬硬的小石子，却怎么都蹭不到痒处，只能让小渤自己挺着胸口让黄老板揩油。  
耳听着他哥哥都搬出来了，黄磊嗓子顿时有点干，俯在小渤儿发烫的耳边沉吟：“坐着自己动”。  
小渤儿这才从惊涛骇浪中够到一片浮木，他努力撑着自己，被泪水糊的湿漉漉的一双眼睛还跟不上脑子的四处张望，眼见到镜子里鼻子和眼睛都红彤彤的自己，正坐在黄磊怀里，殊不知被遮挡的戏服下两人早已融为一体，一想到这里小渤立刻把目光收了回去。  
自己动就自己动吧。黄渤咬了咬牙，撑着黄磊的身子开始上下起伏。本就无人的化妆室顿时充斥着大小喘息和呻吟，与此同时又多了几声连续不断的啪啪声，水声连绵，让小渤都不敢想衣下是什么样的风景，而黄磊在他分神的片刻握住了他的腰，嘴角带笑的使劲把他往自己肉刃上摁。  
“唔──哈啊，磊爷……”  
小渤差点腰软，得亏黄磊抱着别样心思抱住了他，于是那气息又均匀的烧红了小渤的耳蜗：“节奏把握的不错。渤儿，你是不是经常这么给自己找乐子？”他话里有话，却让黄渤实在分不出什么闲心去和他辩论，身下被顶的酥酥麻麻，软软塌塌，连刚发泄过的小家伙都有一搭没一搭的蹭着布料快要抬起头来。  
似乎也是察觉到了，黄磊伸出手重新钻进衣袍里，指尖在性器上摸了个晶莹透亮，拿出来在小渤脸上比划着，眼睛定定的看着镜子里双眸已经失神的人。  
默契到了这种地步，黄渤有时候真想唾弃他自己。但还是乖乖张开嘴让那几根手指塞了进来，放在自己嘴里来回，又用舌苔舔过指腹，带来一阵沙沙麻麻的感觉。  
镜子里的人努力的吮吸着几根手指，仿佛是在诠释眼下看不见的春光，黄磊愉悦的看着小渤一点点融化在自己掌心里，心里的满足感不言而喻。  
抱着几乎站不住的人趴在桌面上，那乳白色的液体顺着大腿根流了下来，小渤嘴唇也亮晶晶的，小声呜咽着，像是被欺负狠了的小兽，这会儿被他的主人重新撩起衣袍，扶着腰狠狠顶了进去。  
“小渤儿，你不是最喜欢这个姿势了么？”  
“说说，你和别人玩儿都是什么样儿啊？”  
黄磊边说边骑马一样的顶弄着胯部，操的小渤双腿直发抖，那浑圆饱满的小屁股肉也被撞的一下一下的晃，别提多赏心悦目了，黄磊心里想着，那台上演绎的水蛇腰也未必有现在这番带感，这才叫“入木三分”。  
镜子里的人前前后后，发了狠了甚至感觉直直的撞到镜子上来，小渤被拉起一条腿，更深的塞进他师爷的粗大，紧实的软肉被操开，反复如此，榨出更多甜美的蜜汁来，湿润了动作的幅度，于是愈发畅快，黄磊喘着粗气恋战 实在不想从这人身体里离开。  
练功极好的身体也随意摆弄都能顶到高潮，小家伙蹭着卓沿不知不觉就硬的发疼，小渤却无力照顾，双手扒着桌子呜呜咽咽，什么下流的求桃话都说尽了，从磊爷喊到哥哥，一声声不行了和慢一点都像是催情剂，把黄磊的脑子越喊越热，撞的桌子吱呀乱响。  
黄磊趁在他即将高潮时趴下身逗弄他，从刚才的大开大阖转为九浅一深，磨的小渤骂娘的脾气都没有，老老实实被捏起脸颊两边的软肉，被迫和镜子里的黄老板对视。  
“渤儿，爷干的你爽不爽？”  
眼前的人被顶的一拱一拱，面上都是暧昧的红色，脖子上也不知道什么时候被吮出几朵梅花，却更不知道这几天的舞台要花多少粉来弥补……小渤望着镜子里失神的自己，身下的快感还在发酵，但迟迟不肯爆发，从始至终咬着的下唇都磕出了牙印，呻吟还是无法避免的如潮水一般泄闸，为这场特殊的表演助兴。  
“爽…磊磊哥……我要、要射了……”  
憋红了一张脸也生动的可爱。黄磊目光一沉，箍住小渤腰身的手不由得紧了紧，在他送上小渤到高潮的最后一刻，轻飘飘的落在他耳边说了一句话：  
“渤儿你记着，你这辈子也只能跟我走了”。  
说罢，便是一阵晕眩的快感，积攒已久的欲望终于在此刻喷薄而出，小渤射的腿软，只感觉射出去了一些，小腹又灌了一些，在这快感的激烈扫荡之下，他迷迷糊糊中，坠入了一片漆黑。


End file.
